Sasha Obama
Natasha Salley "Sasha" Obama was born June 10,2001 in Chicago,Illnois is a singer, dancer, cheerleader, swimmer, and tennis player and is the first daughter of the United Sates of America. She is the youngest daughter of Barack and Michelle Obama. Life Sasha Obama is the younger daughter of U.S. president Barack Obama. Her formal name is Natasha, but she is most often called by her nickname, Sasha. She was born in 2001 to Obama and his wife, Michelle Obama, who were married in 1992. Sasha Obama has one older sister, Malia, who was born in 1998. Both girls attended the private University of Chicago Laboratory Schools in Chicago until January of 2009, when they began attending Sidwell Friends School in Washington, D.C. Sasha Obama entered the fourth grade in 2010. Her father became president on 20 January 2009. Before his inauguration, President Obama published an open letter to his daughters in [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Parade_magazine Parade] magazine, describing what he wants for them and every child in America: "to grow up in a world with no limits on your dreams and no achievements beyond your reach, and to grow into compassionate, committed women who will help build that world."[11] :While living in Chicago, the Obamas kept busy schedules, as the Associated Press reports: "soccer, dance and drama for Malia, gymnastics and tap for Sasha, piano and tennis for both."[12][13] In July 2008, the family gave an interview to the television series Access Hollywood. Obama later said they regretted allowing the children to be included.[14] :Malia and Sasha attend the private Sidwell Friends School in Washington, DC, the same school as attended by Chelsea Clinton, Tricia Nixon Cox, and Archibald Roosevelt, and currently the grandchildren of Vice President Joe Biden.[15] The Obama girls began classes there on January 5, 2009.[16] While in Chicago, both attended the private University of Chicago Laboratory School. :In his victory speech on the night of his election, President Obama repeated his promise to Sasha and Malia to get a puppy to take with them to the White House.[17] The selection was slow because Malia is allergic to animal dander;[18] the president subsequently said that the choice had been narrowed down to either a labradoodle or Portuguese Water Dog, and they hoped to find a shelter animal.[19] On April 12, 2009, it was reported that the Obamas had adopted a six-month-old Portuguese Water Dog given to them as a gift from Senator Ted Kennedy;[20] the dog was named Bo by Malia and Sasha.[20] High School Sasha is a seventh grader at Sidwell Friends private school where her sister Malia is a sophmore in high school there, her godsisters Kyra and Kara used to go they graduated in 2012 and 2013, and their nieces and nephews. She is a cheerleader, swimmer, and tennis player for Sidwell Friends. Music Career Sasha Obama is part of the First Daughters an American girl group consisting of her older sister Malia, and her three older god sisters Kyra,Kara, and Kayla. In the group there is no lead singer even though her god sister Kayla is the best singer and is one of the best solo artist in the music industry. The group has launched a clothing line, several perfume collections, doll lines, room decor, a book series, and a video games line. The group has had three nationwide tours, First Daughters Christmas Tour, The Party's Just Begun Tour and One World Tour. The First Daughters grossed over US$43 million from their second tour. Filmography